world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100613doirnate
10:43 -- acquiredCarne AC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:43 -- 10:43 AC: you have 10:43 AC: a slot right? 10:43 AC: in the game 10:43 AC: I mean 10:43 GA: uh, yes 10:43 AC: oh, good 10:45 GA: why do you ask? 10:45 GA: well, besides the weirdness of the game 10:45 GA: and mystery 10:45 AC: I have 10:45 AC: no clue 10:45 AC: what's going on 10:45 GA: yeah that seems to be a recurring theme among the bunch of us with the game 10:45 AC: I've heard that a few 10:46 AC: of us have been accosted by others 10:46 GA: yes, the aliens or trolls or whatever 10:46 AC: you know anything 10:46 AC: about that? 10:46 GA: sorta 10:46 GA: i havent been contacted by any of them 10:46 GA: but beau told me that they are competing with us, and theres a bunch of them 10:47 AC: neither have I 10:47 GA: they have this game too, apparently 10:47 AC: fuck 10:47 AC: really 10:47 AC: how many? 10:47 GA: not sure 10:47 GA: maybe more than us? 10:47 GA: probably not a lot more, though 10:47 GA: honestly im not sure how many 'us' is anyway 10:47 AC: competing? 10:47 GA: beau said that, yeah 10:47 AC: alright 10:47 AC: I wasn't gonna 10:48 AC: play 10:48 AC: but 10:48 AC: now I might 10:48 GA: not sure in what way we are competing, but i think we should win 10:48 GA: they seem to be sort of evil? 10:48 AC: I love me some fighting 10:48 GA: yes 10:48 AC: bitchin 10:48 GA: but im not sure how this game works 10:49 AC: kill evil "aliens" 10:49 AC: win game 10:49 AC: seems simple enough 10:49 GA: i tried running it 10:49 GA: but its weird 10:49 AC: weird 10:49 AC: weird how? 10:49 GA: the interface is sorta like an old DOS game, and i cant figure it out or close it down 10:49 GA: and apparently it crashed beau's computer 10:49 AC: oh 10:49 GA: and its version 0.0.1, which seems a bit dodgy 10:49 GA: ...thats all of my info 10:50 AC: damn 10:50 GA: you probably shouldnt run it yet 10:50 GA: im hoping nobody tries to connect with me, maybe ill just keep my computer off 10:50 AC: I guess 10:50 AC: I was hoping 10:50 AC: I'd learn more 10:50 GA: sorry 10:50 GA: its all very mysterious and weird 10:51 GA: kate and beau seemed to be able to get info out of them 10:51 AC: they would 10:51 GA: maybe i can get a troll to accost me 10:51 GA: well, sorry for not much info 10:51 AC: heh 10:51 AC: yeah 10:51 GA: if you find anything out, keep me updated 10:52 AC: I'll see if anyone else knows anything more 10:52 GA: okay 10:52 GA: byee 10:52 AC: night 10:52 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:52 --